The Sleeping Boy
by Izuspp
Summary: Aziraphale es un hada encargado de proteger el reino de Tadfield. Al nacer el primogénito de los reyes, Crowley, un malvado hechicero, le lanzó una maldición, de la cual solo podría salir impune con la ayuda de Aziraphale. Pero también hay una historia más profunda tras esos dos seres. AU Bella durmiente
1. I

**¡Gracias por detenerse a leer! Esto es una pequeña parodia (si se puede decir así), utilizando los personajes de Good Omens en el AU de la Bella Durmiente. Un día simplemente pensé que los personajes quedaban bien en esa historia, así que aquí lo tienen.**

**Creo que me hubiese quedado un poquitín largo de hacerlo One Shot, por eso decidí publicarlo por partes cortas, serán tres o cuatro partes.**

**¡Ojalá les guste!**

* * *

**The sleeping boy**

**I**

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en el lejano reino de Tadfield, los reyes le dieron la bienvenida a su primogénito: Adam. Un alegre pequeño de rubios rizos y ojos azules, que llegó a brindarle felicidad y dicha a todo el reino.

Los reyes organizaron un gran evento para presentarle el príncipe a las personas más importantes del reino. Una elegante fiesta con música, un enorme banquete y por supuesto; solo la crema y nata de la sociedad fue invitada. Y entre los asistentes, se encontraba Aziraphale, el invitado de honor.

Aziraphale era un hada(1) que había velado por la paz y prosperidad del reino de Tadfield, por muchas generaciones. Era quien se encargaba de ayudar a quienes le necesitaran, haciendo uso de sus dones. Aziraphale era bien conocido por los reyes y también su persona de confianza, inclusive acudían a él para pedirle consejo en asuntos importantes y decisiones que se tuvieran que tomar en el reino que, gracias a él, era próspero y pacífico.

En esa ocasión, el hada se había presentado mostrando sus mejores galas: un traje tan blanco que deslumbraba, o tal vez era que en realidad brillaba; al igual que su perfecto calzado de tacón con hebilla dorada. Las mangas de encaje hacían perfecto juego con el pañuelo amarrado alrededor de su cuello y todo el conjunto, combinaba a la perfección con sus rizos rubio platino. Todo el que le veía, simplemente pensaba que era "celestial". Algunos incluso pensaban que se trataba de un ángel y muy probablemente ese hubiese sido el caso, de no ser por el hermoso par de fulgurantes alas tornasol, que lucía en su espalda; tan transparentes que parecían muy frágiles, pero en realidad tan fuertes, que era capaz de volar por los cielos sin problema.

—¡Sean todos bienvenidos! Es un gusto para nosotros tenerlos aquí. —Saludó el rey alegremente.

—Queridos súbditos, para nosotros es un placer presentar ante ustedes, al príncipe Adam. —Continuó la reina, quien procedió a sacar al bebé de su cuna real, para mostrárselo a la congregación.

Vítores y aplausos, además de elogios, llenaron el salón. Los invitados comenzaron a pasar uno a uno, presentando sus respetos a los reyes, sus obsequios para el niño y de paso, asomándose a la cuna para maravillarse con el angelical rostro de su príncipe. Incluso un rey de otra tierra, les insinuó que el niño sería perfecto para convertirse en esposo de una de sus hijas.

Aziraphale, dejó que se calmaran un poco los ánimos, mientras disfrutaba del banquete real. Amaba la comida como ningún ser humano lo hacía, y le encantaba probar todo tipo de platillos; de ahí que su figura fuera algo rolliza. Cuando todos los invitados hubieron pasado a conocer al príncipe, se limpió la comisura de los labios con su pañuelo de seda, se acomodó los ropajes y se dirigió hacia los reyes.

—¡Aziraphale! Ya nos estábamos preguntando cuándo te pasarías por aquí. Eres el invitado de honor después de todo. —Le saludó el rey.

—Eso me halaga muchísimo, su alteza. —Aziraphale hizo una profunda reverencia ante los reyes y se acercó a la cuna. —¡Oh, es precioso y tan dulce! ¡Qué hermoso querubín! —Sonrió maravillado con el niño.

—Él será el siguiente rey, esperamos que lo bendigas con tu protección como siempre, Aziraphale. —Solicitó la reina humildemente.

—¡Pero por supuesto que sí! Que no les quede lugar a dudas. Además, eso no será todo lo que le daré a este niño.

Con un elegante movimiento de su mano, Aziraphale hizo aparecer su varita mágica. Todo se hubiese visto bastante impresionante, de no haber sido porque esta, cayó de sus manos y cuando se agachó para recogerla, su pantalón se rompió frente a todos los que le estaban observando, causando la inevitable risa de los allí presentes.

—Creo que tendré que dejar las tartas de miel, me temo. —Dijo entre risas nerviosas. Procedió entonces a mover su varita para arreglar su ropa, se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió hacia la cuna del bebé, observándolo con dulzura.

—¿Qué harás, Aziraphale? —Le interrogó la reina intrigada.

—Además de la protección de siempre, tengo la potestad de darle a este niño un don. —Anunció ante los curiosos ojos de los reyes y todos los invitados.

—Es muy amable de tu parte. Te lo agradecemos. —Añadió el rey.

—Adam, ahora te bendigo con este don: serás amado y respetado por todo quien te conozca, todos estarán siempre anuentes escuchar lo que tengas que decir y serás capaz de alegrar a cualquier persona que se cruce en tu camino. —Habiendo dicho esto, movió la varita una vez más y con la fulgurante punta tocó la frente de Adam, haciéndole reír.

Todos en el salón aplaudieron ante un satisfecho y alegre Aziraphale, que no podía estar más contento con su labor de ese día. Sabía que grandes cosas estarían destinadas para ese niño, y por supuesto, estaría a su lado para guiarlo y protegerlo en el camino.

—¡Qué maravilla! ¿Podría ser más perfecto este día? —Exclamó la reina con entusiasmo.

—¡Pero claro que sí! —Se escuchó una voz retumbar en respuesta.

El lugar se llenó de un humo negro, que dificultaba la visión y un olor a azufre inundó el salón. Segundos después, apareció una silueta envuelta en una túnica negra, cuyos ambarinos ojos miraban a los asistentes con disgusto y resentimiento.

—¡Crowley! —Exclamó Aziraphale alarmado. Bien conocía a ese hombre y sabía que solo significaba problemas.

—Pero qué bonita fiesta tienen aquí… —Crowley comenzó a pasearse por el lugar. El humo se disipaba poco a poco, dejando ver su alta y delgada figura a la perfección.

—¿Qué haces aquí, hechicero? — Preguntó el rey envalentonado por la docena de guardias que le cubrían, apuntando a Crowley con sus lanzas.

—¡No hay razón para ponerse así, hombre! —Crowley continuó caminando con su peculiar paso, acercándose peligrosamente a la cuna de Adam. —Vine con la esperanza de que, mi invitación se hubiese perdido en el camino y por ello nunca me llegó. Pero con este recibimiento, veo que no fue así en absoluto.

—No estás invitado a esta fiesta. —Se atrevió a decir el rey, ante su alarmada reina que deseaba darle un puñetazo en ese momento.

Crowley era un malvado hechicero, bien conocido en ese reino y en otros. Tenía probablemente, tanto tiempo como Aziraphale de estar entre los humanos, pero muy al contrario del hada; este se dedicaba a hacer el mal. Embrujaba a las personas, hacía que sus cosechas se secaran, provocaba calamidades. Nada que atentara directamente a la vida, pero sí bastante molesto para los aldeanos.

Aziraphale gastaba bastante de su tiempo, tratando de ayudar a las personas a solucionar los problemas que el hechicero causaba. Y si bien gran parte de las fechorías de Crowley no llegaban a ser catastróficas, Aziraphale lo conocía y sabía de lo que era capaz si lo hacían enojar, cosa en la que el rey se estaba convirtiendo en todo un experto.

—Su alteza… —intervino Aziraphale asustado— no creo que sea prudente dirigirse a él así.

—No te preocupes Aziraphale, tengo a toda la guardia real de mi lado, no hay nada que este hechicero pueda hacernos.

—Cariño, por favor… —la reina intentó calmarle— Lord Crowley, debió de haber algún malentendido. —se dirigió al hechicero en un intento por calmarle— Como usted dice, probablemente la invitación se perdió en el camino. ¿Por qué no se nos une al banquete? Aún hay mucha comida y vino, si gusta acompañarnos.

—¡Oh por favor! Primero el rey me trata como una alimaña indeseable y ahora usted intenta engañarme. ¿Cree que soy estúpido? Es más que evidente que no soy bienvenido en este lugar, ni en ninguno, ¡nunca lo he sido! —Gritó el hechicero ahogado en una cólera, que crecía con cada ofensa que aquellos humanos le hacían.

—Crowley, por favor. ¿Podríamos hablar de esto tú y yo a solas? No hay necesidad de hacer un escándalo. —Rogó Aziraphale, mientras un par de gotas de sudor resbalaban por su sien. La situación era muy tensa, pero él siempre había pensado que se podía razonar con quien fuera. Para él, no había necesidad de una pelea ante ningún conflicto.

—¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar! —Gritó el hechicero. Aziraphale solo había empeorado la situación— Perdiste tu oportunidad hace mucho tiempo… —La última frase, la dijo con un tono de voz más bajo y serio, casi melancólico.

—Lord Crowley, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer para compensarlo? Todo fue un error y…

—¡Oh no tienen que hacer absolutamente nada! —Interrumpió los ruegos de la reina, recuperando su temple y sonriendo maliciosamente en su lugar— A pesar de esta ofensa, encontrarán que soy alguien bastante generoso, así que, yo también le otorgaré algo a este niño.

—Crowley, por favor… —Aziraphale se comía las uñas de los nervios, no le creía capaz de hacerle un daño grave a un bebé, sin embargo, temía lo que pudiese suceder.

El hechicero levantó ambos brazos, un fuerte viento se arremolinó a su alrededor, el olor a azufre se intensificó y sus manos se iluminaron de un color dorado.

—Adam, príncipe de Tadfield, en este momento te otorgo el siguiente don: sí crecerás siendo amado y respetado por todos tus súbditos, todos querrán ser tus amigos. Sin embargo, antes de cumplir los once años serás mordido por un perro. Producto de ello, tú y tu reino caerán en un sueño profundo…

—Oh bueno, eso no es tan grave… —Aziraphale se encogió de hombros, exhalando el aire que había estado reteniendo de la tensión.

—…del cual no podrán despertar. —Añadió Crowley.

La bola de luz que se había acumulado en sus manos, voló directamente hacia la cuna y desapareció al hacer contacto con el niño, que rio por las cosquillas que el encantamiento le causó. El hechicero por su parte, comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, para luego desaparecer de la misma forma en la que había aparecido.

—¡Aziraphale! ¿No puedes hacer algo con tu magia? ¿Deshacer el hechizo? —La reina se lanzó a sus pies, desesperada.

—Me temo mi querida reina, que eso es imposible para mí. —Confesó apenado. —Cada hechizo tiene una única forma de deshacerse y lamentablemente, Crowley no nos la dijo.

—¿Entonces, qué opción nos queda? ¡Debería haber algo que se pueda hacer! —Esta vez preguntó el rey, quien había perdido todo su coraje.

Aziraphale reflexionó por unos instantes y se volteó hacia los exasperados reyes, mirándoles contrariado. Lo que estaba a punto de sugerirles, no les iba a agradar en absoluto…

Continuará…

* * *

**(1) ****La palabra "hada" se utiliza igual para masculino y femenino, como por ejemplo la palabra "hormiga" que no tiene distinción el femenino del masculino.**

**Les agradezco dejen sus comentarios para ver qué les va pareciendo la historia, sean críticas constructivas o sus opiniones, todo es muy apreciado.**

**Y si les gustó como escribo, les invito a que pasen a mi perfil en donde encontrarán más fics de Good Omens :)**


	2. II

**II**

Adam se encontraba muy contento en su cuna, ignorante de todo lo que había recién ocurrido a su alrededor. Aziraphale, miraba a los reyes sin tener el valor para hacerles la alocada propuesta que se le había ocurrido, para contrarrestar el hechizo del malvado Crowley.

—¡Ya sé! Mandaremos a expulsar a todos los perros del reino. —Sugirió el rey, al no obtener respuesta de Aziraphale— No serán permitidos los perros, no será suficiente no tenerlos en el castillo, sino que los echaremos de todas estas tierras; así no habrá oportunidad de que se cumpla la maldición. Además, no será para siempre, solo hasta que cumpla once años.

—¿Pero qué tontería está sugiriendo? —Le interrumpió Aziraphale, ofendido y atónito por igual, ante tan absurda idea. —No puede simplemente deshacerse de todos los perros. Ellos tienen sentimientos y las personas los necesitan también. Para cacería por ejemplo, o para cuidar a las gallinas de los zorros que quieren comerlas, o simplemente porque "el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre" —Aziraphale amaba y respetaba a todas las criaturas, por tanto, no podía dejar que se cometiera tal injusticia.

—Entonces, lo mantendremos vigilado día y noche. No habrá momento en el que no haya alguien pendiente de él, así si vemos que un perro se acerca, evitaremos cualquier contacto con el animal. —Sugirió la reina.

—¡Es una peor idea! —No me imagino lo terrible que sería para el niño saber que siempre hay alguien vigilándolo, no pueden restringir su libertad, los niños necesitan salir, explorar y un tiempo a solas. Además, si sus amigos tienen perro y él no, probablemente se sienta celoso y quiera uno. Y ustedes no quieren tener a un niño suplicándoles día y noche por tener algo que desea.

Los reyes no tenían argumentos en contra de tal lógica, así que desesperados, le rogaron a Aziraphale nuevamente, que les ayudara.

—No creo que les agrade esto pero, pienso que la mejor manera de proteger al príncipe, es alejarlo de toda posibilidad de que se encuentre con un perro, a partir de este mismo momento. Si no los conoce, jamás querrá uno, no se puede desear lo que no se sabe que existe, ¿cierto?

—¿Acaso nos está pidiendo que encerremos a nuestro hijo por once años?

—¡Oh por Dios, no! ¡No sea ridículo! Lo que sugiero es… —se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo antes de continuar— alejarlo del reino, de todos los reinos, aldeas o lugares en donde haya personas.

«Lo llevaré a vivir conmigo en lo más profundo del bosque, en donde ni siquiera los cazadores se adentran. Me encargaré de darle una buena educación y el día de hoy, dentro de exactamente once años, lo devolveré a ustedes; para que continúe sus estudios y se prepare por el resto de su juventud para ser el próximo rey. Es decir, en el bosque no hay perros, lobos tal vez, pero perros no. Crowley especificó que sería un perro quien lo mordería, así que, no debería haber problema.»

El rey y la reina se miraron entre sí, y luego miraron a Aziraphale, como si fuera un loco, y tal vez eso era. La idea parecía aún más absurda que las que ellos habían sugerido, pero a la vez, tenía toda la lógica del mundo. ¿Cómo iban a encontrar a un perrillo en lo más profundo del bosque? Era prácticamente imposible, así que no debería haber falla en ese plan. Luego de consultarlo cuchicheando entre ellos, llegaron a la conclusión de que, por el contrario, era un plan brillante.

—De acuerdo, confiamos en ti Aziraphale, sabemos que cuidarás bien de Adam. Pero por favor, tráelo sano y salvo, te estaremos esperando cuando hayan pasado once años.

—Tienen mi palabra de que así será.

* * *

Esa misma noche, los reyes se despidieron de su hijo, a sabiendas de que no le verían crecer, y lo volverían a tener a su lado hasta dentro de once largos años. La reina lloraba afligida, mientras que el rey intentaba consolarla, pero ambos sabían que era lo mejor. A su vez, maldecían al hechicero Crowley, quien ahogado en celos y envidia únicamente se dedicaba a hacer el mal. O al menos eso era lo que todos creían.

Aziraphale por su parte, escondió al bebé en un canasto y salió del castillo a mitad de la noche, oculto en la oscuridad, adentrándose en el bosque. Unas horas antes había ido a explorar, para determinar cuál sería el mejor lugar para establecer su nuevo hogar. Una vez lo hubo encontrado, con su magia construyó una humilde cabaña, oculta entre la espesura del bosque. No había manera de que nadie, incluido Crowley, les encontrara ahí.

El hada voló aprovechando que esa noche no había luna, por lo que era más fácil esconderse de la mirada de cualquiera que pudiese seguirlo, y así se dirigió al que sería su hogar y el de Adam por los próximos once años.

Por otro lado, el hechicero Crowley ya había llegado a su castillo. Alejado del reino de Tadfield, más allá del bosque, en una empinada montaña en la que no crecían más que espinos y plantas venenosas, se erigía imponente y aterradora, la morada del hechicero. Un castillo que en su momento probablemente fue una magnífica edificación, pero que ahora se encontraba descuidada, sucia y abandonada.

Hacía mucho tiempo, Crowley había encontrado ese lugar y le pareció que era perfecto para establecerse. Después de todo, nadie le quería cerca y él no quería que nadie se acercara. Hizo crecer todo tipo de plantas peligrosas alrededor del castillo, para evitar que alguien fuese a acercarse, ya fuese algún curioso o un viajero buscando refugio; era prácticamente imposible penetrar aquella fortaleza.

El castillo era enorme, frío y solitario; Crowley pensaba que le quedaba de maravilla. Y aunque poseía docenas de habitaciones y galerías, el hechicero únicamente ocupaba una y la cocina cuando se le antojaba cocinar algo. La habitación de Crowley era amplia y muy al contrario del resto del castillo, era bastante acogedora. Poseía una chimenea que le proporcionaba calor en las noches frías, una alfombra de piel de oso en donde le gustaba reposar, una suave cama con frazadas de seda y almohadas de pluma.

Desde allí, día a día planeaba qué fechorías realizaría para molestar a los humanos. A Crowley realmente no le importaba asesinarlos, pensaba que causarles problemas y calamidades que les provocaran daños, era mucho mejor castigo y de paso; se vengaba de las hadas también. Esos repugnantes seres que se la pasaban ayudando a los humanos, para el hechicero, eran simplemente patéticos.

* * *

En un principio, fue muy difícil para Aziraphale cuidar de Adam. El hada realmente no sabía cómo cuidar a un humano y mucho menos a un bebé. No tenía la menor idea sobre cómo cocinar, limpiar, o las necesidades del niño. Pero era lo suficientemente bondadoso, como para hacerse cargo a pesar de sus limitaciones.

—Creo que, me precipité un poco con este plan, pequeño Adam… — El hada acariciaba lentamente la cabeza del bebé. —Pero te prometo que estarás bien, te cuidaré como si fueras mi propio hijo.

Aziraphale comenzó por darle comida al niño, en el reino de las hadas, los recién nacidos se alimentaban de néctar de las flores y miel de las abejas amigas. Con un movimiento de su varita, hizo aparecer un biberón lleno de néctar y un frasquito con dorada miel; que ya había preparado con anterioridad para recibir al bebé.

—Hora de comer, pequeñín. —Alegremente, el hada tomó al bebé en brazos y le acercó el biberón. Al principio el niño hizo el ademán de comer, pero en cuanto probó su contenido, apartó la cara y comenzó a llorar.

—¿No te gusta? ¡Pero si es deliciosa! —Solo para cerciorarse (y porque era bastante glotón), Aziraphale probó el contenido del biberón y para él no había nada extraño; sabía tan sabroso como lo recordaba de sus tiempos de infancia. —Tal vez, los humanos no comen esto… Nunca los he visto hacerlo, ahora que lo pienso.

Hizo un intento dándole una cucharada de miel, la cual el niño también rechazó, haciendo que su llanto arreciase.

Aunque nunca se había detenido a observar a los humanos con sus hijos, Aziraphale recordó entonces que en las granjas, los terneros tomaban leche de las vacas y los humanos también las ordeñaban para consumirla. Pensó que no debía haber mucha diferencia entre humanos y bovinos, pero, ahí en el bosque no tenía ninguna vaca cerca.

El hada dejó al niño en su cuna y salió al bosque en donde no tardó en encontrar a una mamá ciervo, con su cervatillo. Aziraphale, que podía hablar perfectamente con los animales, la convenció de que le dejara un poco de su leche para alimentar al niño y finalmente, regresó con una botella llena de tibia leche para Adam. Para su alivio, esta vez el niño aceptó el alimento sin problemas, y luego de haber comido, se quedó dormido tranquilamente.

—Prometo que mañana iré a conseguir leche de las vacas de la aldea. Después de todo, tal vez no haya sido tan mala idea traerte aquí ¿cierto? — Dijo el hada, mientras observaba a Adam con dulzura y sintiendo cómo el amor paternal por aquel niño, invadía su cuerpo.

* * *

—Ey Crowley, buena idea eso de maldecir al príncipe. — Dijo Ligur, el camaleón esbirro del hechicero, quien no le tenía mucho respeto que se dijera.

—Es Lord Crowley. —Le corrigió— ¡Espera! ¿Acaso me estás felicitando?

—Oh claro, fue muy ingenioso eso de la mordida de un perro, ¡todo niño quiere tener uno después de todo! —Continuó Ligur, entre risillas.

—¿Cierto? No me gusta alardear, pero no hay manera en la que esa maldición no se cumpla. No puedo esperar para ver la angustia del reino, tratando de que el niño no sea mordido. Ya me puedo imaginar al idiota del rey, mandando a sacrificar a todos los perros o algo así.

—Bueno, así lo fue por unos instantes en realidad. —Esta vez, otro de sus esbirros: un sapo; fue quien intervino burlonamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Hastur? —Crowley perdió la compostura, observando enfadado a los dos animales.

Ya se le hacía raro que Ligur le estuviese elogiando, ninguno de los dos le respetaba en absoluto y siempre andaban buscando maneras de molestarlo; pero aún así se quedaban con él porque les gustaba ver las fechorías que le hacía a los humanos y también por miedo. Después de todo, el mismo Crowley fue quien los convirtió en animales, hacía ya tanto tiempo, que no recordaban cómo era su forma original; humanos probablemente o tal vez hadas.

—Quiero decir, que los reyes estaban muy desesperados en cuanto te fuiste, pero Aziraphale se encargó de solucionarles el problemita. — Compartió miradas cómplices con Ligur, mientras reían entre dientes. Amaban hacer enojar a Crowley.

—¡Explíquense de una buena vez! De lo contrario los convertiré en gusanos y los pisaré.

—Aziraphale tomó al niño y se lo llevó lejos del reino. Probablemente al reino de las hadas, allá no hay perros después de todo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Crowley explotó encolerizado— ¡Maldito Aziraphale! Pero, no creo que le dejen llevar a un humano allá…

El hechicero comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro, frente a la chimenea, tomando su barbilla, pensativo.

—Seguro lo escondió en algún otro lugar, ¡tenemos que encontrarlo!

—Buena suerte con eso. —Ligur rio.

—Dije: "tenemos" — Con un movimiento de su dedo, Crowley hizo que dos chispas saltaran de la chimenea y dieran directamente en la cola de Ligur y el trasero de Hastur; quienes salieron corriendo a lo más rápido que les daban sus pequeñas patas.

—¿Así que te crees muy listo Aziraphale? Vamos a ver si logras salirte con la tuya…

Continuará….

* * *

**Muchas gracias por detenerse a leer, sé que esto es una tontería. También será bastante cortito, espero que en el siguiente capítulo ya acabe.**

**Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios, es importante para mí saber qué les parece la historia.**


End file.
